Vita
by dreamstar1995
Summary: Elizabeth is Edward’s fourteen-year-old daughter. Bella starts dating Edward.  The only way Bella got to Edward is from being friends with Alice.  When life suddenly gets very busy will Elizabeth accept Bella or will she ruin her fathers relationship.
1. Day in the Life

_This is Chapter one of Vita. Enjoy and thank you for even showing the slightest interest in my work._

_God Bless,_

_Kara_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Elizabeth's POV

The door to my room swung open. The door on its swing path flew into black, white, and blue striped wall. I looked up to see my father. I smiled and stood up from my window seat and plopped Romeo and Juliet down. I smoothed the green sundress Alice had forced me into when she heard my dad was coming home from the library early. After making sure there were no ruffles in the crisp dress I ran to my fathers arms. "Daddy" I squealed as I ran into his open arms.

"Hello Vita" my father said as he placed a kiss on the top of my head, "I hope that is what Alice picked out for you because she and Jasper are downstairs."

I nodded reluctantly. "Actually dad I'm going to change. Who cares what Alice is going to do to me. I hate this dress." I said reaching behind my back to undo the sash.

"Well I'll leave you to it" he said as he backed out of my room swinging the door closed. I smiled and walked into my walk in closet and walked towards my dresser. I pulled out some black stone washed skinny jeans and a midnight blue silky spaghetti strap tank top. Not the most comfortable but I at least didn't want Alice to kill me in my sleep for not wearing clothes she said and I quote "flaunted my model like figure." To tell the truth dad hated when I dressed in what seemed inappropriate to us both.

I changed quickly and walked out of my room. I ran down the two flights of stairs. The door was opening as I ran by. Emmett and Rosalie walk in. "Hi guys" I said as I wrapped my arms around Emmett's neck.

"Hey Liz" they replied.

"Okay I'm sorry to say but the food isn't going to be ready for another twenty minutes" I said scared by waiting for Emmett's outburst. But instead, they all kicked their shoes off and followed me into the large kitchen/ dining room.

"Hey favorite neice" Jasper said as he gave me a hug. "Hi Jazzy" I giggled, "And Ally" I finished greeting my family with hugs. I turn and ran to the pots on the stove. "On second thought Emmett the food is done sooner than I thought" I said in a rush as I turned off the sauce and noodles. My fingers flicked all over the controls and I pulled out the plates.

I filled up Emmett's plate considering he would no doubt get ancy and throw a childlike fit. I forked it full of food and Emmett all but ripped it from my hands as he made his way to the table handing me Seth.

I dished out everyone elses food. After Emmett's third plate he shouted.

"Geez Liz you have to start a restaurant or something. This food is amazing." I saw Rose getting mad and decided to save him.

"I'm sure Rose is a way better cook" I said my eyes quickly flitting to Rose's face as she went back to eating. Emmett seemed to get it and agreed with me.

"Nope not as good as Rose" he said satisfied. "Thank you" he mouthed. "Anytime" I mouthed back.

"So Elizabeth I do not remember picking that outfit out for you this morning" Alice said snippily as Jasper put his arm around her waist. I kept eating like she said nothing.

"I don't remember half the stuff I do at six in the morning" I shot back. Emmett snickered and I almost choked on my spaghetti.

"Alice lay off Liz" my dad stuck up for me.

"Edward she is my model and I want her to be stylish all the time" Alice said defensively. My whole modeling carreer was a sore spot with my dad. I groaned and slammed my head lightly down on the table next to my plate, because Alice would kill me if I had a bruise on my forehead tomorrow for the shoot or the runway.

I jumped up when the timer went off for the oven. I pulled out my special brownie cake with fudge sauce. Emmett started to bounce up and down in his chair at the table when I brought it over and set it on the table. I ran back over and brought out bowls for everyone. I saw Emmett grabbing for the silverware next to the pan. I carefully slapped Emmett's hand away and handed the knife to Rose.

After everyone had shut up and had food in their mouth I started on the dishes. "Man kid is there anything you can't do" Emmett asked loudly. Dad looked up confused at me. He was about to ask a question when his phone went off and he walked out of the room to take the call.

Edward's POV

I watched my gorgeous daughter fiddle with the buttons on the stove. Elizabeth cooked, cleaned, did the laundry and all for me. Honestly, God has blessed me with the perfect daughter considering who her mother was. She is responsible and beautiful. I am surprised that no boys have come poking around. Of course her being homeschooled probably helped that case. Then again being a model for Alice is probably just postponing the boy situation. I had fought Alice hard on the modeling choice, but in the end Alice won with the puppy dog pout.

Lizzie's waist length, curly, bronze hair bounced around behind her way too thin form. She took the homemaker's role in our house. She helped Rose with Seth and Victoria. Then I sunk my teeth into mouthwatering food.

"Geez Liz you have to start a restaurant or something. This food is amazing." Emmett all but shouted. Rose started fuming at that remark and Liz being the kind soul that she is saved Emmett from the wrath of Rose.

"I'm sure Rose is a way better cook" she said her eyes quickly flitting to Rose's face as she went back to eating. Emmett seemed to get it and agreed with her.

"Nope not as good as Rose" he said satisfied. "Thank you" he mouthed. "Anytime" Liz mouthed back.

Then Alice started to get mad about Lizzie not wearing the dress and I stuck up for her. As we got back to the modeling situation Lizzie slammed her head down on the table next to her plate. The timer soon went off and Liz jumped up to get out the dessert that she would no doubt not eat.

After we each had our dessert in front of us Liz started on the dishes. "Man kid is there anything you can't do" Emmett asked loudly. I looked up at her confused and was about to demand that she come eat more, but my cell phone went off. Lizzie went back to washing dishes and I walked out of the room.

"Hello?" I asked, the caller I.D. not having recognized the number.

"Hey Edward it Sean I was wondering if you could come down to the library and help me with an essay" Sean asked.

"Hold on let me ask Lizzie" I said as I started back towards the kitchen/dining room. "Hey Liz would you mind if I went down to the library to help a friend study" I asked quietly even though my family caught it and were looking disappointed at me.

"No go help Sean," she said with a smile.

"Hi to you to Lizzie" Sean called through the phone.

Liz laughed and said "Hi."

I got off the phone and gave my daughter a hug. "Thank you Angelo" I said as Elizabeth turned and wrapped her arms around my waist. Elizabeth was around 5'8" and I being 6'3" leaned my chin on the top of her head.

"Posso prendere cura di me stesso" Lizzie said in Italian. Meaning "I can take care of myself."

"For now" I sighed. "Tonight" I agreed to myself.

"Guys we don't speak fifty million different languages like you two do" Emmett boomed.

Lizzie walked away from my hug and bent down so she was eye level to a sitting Emmett. "We said in Italian 'Angel' and 'I can take care of myself'" Lizzie said as she walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a bag filled with chocolate chip cookies. Liz threw them to Emmett who caught the bag and started shoveling them in his mouth.

"Okay then I'm going to go save Sean from whatever study nightmare he's in" I said as I grabbed my keys and book bag.

As soon as I got in my car I drove to the library on my school campus. I parked and walked in to find Sean with his head buried in schoolbooks.

"Thank you so much man" Sean said as he watched me sit at the table. I just smiled. Tonight was going to be a long night.

It was around three o'clock when I pulled up to my house. I walked inside and locked the door behind me. My bag suddenly slid off my shoulder and dropped to the ground.

"Huh dad is that you" Liz said groggily as she lifted her head up from the couch. I made my way to crouch down next to the couch.

"Yeah baby it's me" I answered softly. She dropped her head back down and started to fall back asleep.

"Elizabeth I'm gonna take you upstairs okay" I said as I started slip my hands under her back and knees.

"No dad. I'm too heavy for you" she protested weakly.

"It's okay Lizzie," I said as I stood up. Geez my backpack felt heavier than her. Did she weigh like fifty pounds or something. I'm going to have to talk to Alice about her eating. Lizzie put her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. I easily made it up the two flights of stairs without waking her. I quietly walked into her room and laid her down under the blue polka dotted cover.

"Good night Angel" I whispered in her ear.

"Night daddy" Lizzie said in her sleepy voice. I smiled and kissed her forehead. I stood and watched her sleep for a little bit. Elizabeth was going on about "no more makeup" and "just give me the guitar already" or "no more pesto" and "stop throwing the flour." I had to laugh thinking she was most likely thinking about Emmett in the cooking dreams.

Eventually, I fell asleep in her reading chair watching her sleep peacefully.

Elizabeth's POV

I woke up to my dad's snoring coming from my room. When the noise didn't stop I rolled over and opened my eyes. My dad was in my overstuffed armchair fast asleep. I glanced over to the clock and realized he would be late for class if I didn't wake him up. I pushed myself off the bed and tiptoed over to the chair.

"Daddy" I said in his ear. He stirred slightly but didn't wake up. "Daddy, wake up" I said louder. He stirred again but fell back asleep. I smiled at the thought. I knew it would work and if it didn't I could go get a bucket of cold water. I took a step back from the chair and shouted, "EDWARD CULLEN GET UP THIS MINUTE." Dad flew out of the chair and I ran up to give him a hug.

"What. Stop. Drop. And Roll" he said confused.

"Silly Dad there's no fire. But you're going to be late for class if you stay much longer" I laughed my voice thick with sleep. Dad looked over at the clock and hugged me back. He started to open his mouth. "Sugar" I asked. Dad laughed and nodded taking off for his floor. Yes I said floor. There are many guestrooms on each floor, but dad got the second floor and I get the third floor. I pulled my long bronze hair into a ponytail and headed downstairs. There was a knock on the door as I passed. I unlocked it and in jumped Alice.

"Hey Lizzie" Alice said.

"Hi Ally. You want coffee," I asked, "We have Starbucks."

"Of course Liz" Alice answered with an evil smirk on her face. I shrugged not wanting to know her plan. I just walked to the kitchen and started making the coffee. Alice popped in a minute later and sat at the black, marble breakfast counter. She had an evil grin on her face.

I took out one to-go cup and two mugs. I poured the black, steamy liquid in each before adding the sugar and cream.

Dad came running down the stairs and I held the cup out to the side while I stuck some water in the microwave. He grabbed it from my hand and kissed the top of my head before grabbing his bookbag and running out the door. I slammed the door shut on the microwave and dashed after my dad.

When I opened the door Jasper was standing behind it. "Hi" I said as I ran around him. My dad was just about to close his car door when I caught it. I stuck the key out and dad took them, ashamed he had forgotten his car keys. While running to his car.

I step back and turn back to the house and Alice and Jasper are standing in the doorway. I laughed and walk towards them. They turned and walked into the house. I follow and close the door behind myself. "Hey Liz is that other coffee for Jasper" Alice called out.

I walked back into the kitchen and nodded. I pulled the now steaming water out of the microwave and set in on a hot pad on the counter. I pulled down a bowl from the middle shelf of the cabinet next to the sink. I pulled out an oatmeal packet from the top shelf and poured the contents of the package into the bowl. Then proceeded to dump the hot water on top. I grabbed a spoon from the counter and stirred it up.

"So Alice what time does the shoot start?" I asked between bites of my oatmeal. I looked up at my aunt and uncle, who were actually my dresser and modeling job organizer(Alice) and Jasper my manager for everything else I did. So basically my handlers.

They wer both smiling evily. "Liz don't you want to know where _Silver Lilacs_ is opening?" Jasper asked with a smile. _Silver Lilacs_ is my very first movie that I starred in and I just finished filming. It was opening pretty soon.

My eyes brightened. "Where in New York is it opening?" I asked almost squealing. Jasper was used to this reaction though, especially when there was a sale on some major brand and I was available which means my credit cards were available. Not that my family isn't loaded every which way.

My grandparents are rich because my grandfather, Carlisle, opened a big chain of hospitals and is a famous surgeon. Esme, my grandmother, is a famous architect and interior decorator. They pass money around between our family like nobody's business. Emmett, my dad, Edward, and Alice are their children. Jasper Whitlock is my uncle and father's best childhood friend and they carried that friendship the rest of their lives. Rosalie Hale, now Cullen, went to boarding school with Alice.

Emmett owns a restaurant that I waitress at for fun during the day when he is there. Apparently all the guys in my family don't think I can take care of myself. I want to scoff yes that is why I basically run a three level house single handedly while managing being three grades ahead in my homeschooling that I taught myself, with an acting, modeling, and waitressing career. Even though I don't consider waitressing a job just pretending to be a normal kid. On top of that I have to stay in shape and that includes ballet lessons. My life is busy and you don't see my complaining. Just complaining that I'm not trusted to know how to throw a punch after getting taught how to ride a motorbike. It irks me so much. But anyway.

"Well actually Lizzie the people from Summit are having it open in Mann's Chinese Theatre in Los Angeles.

That did it I erupt in squeals. "I GET TO GO TO LA!" I screech.

Alice and Jasper start laughing at me. I sober up in a second and look to Alice for my previous question.

"The shoot starts at nine o'clock." Alice answers.

"Okay I have to be at Em's diner at noon so as long as I'm there on time it doesn't matter. Although I do have ballet this afternoon at seven, right Jasper?" I ask Jasper since he has my schedule on his blackberry.

"Actually May said that she would leave the studio unlocked for you. She said she had somewhere to be and that she doesn't have any new routines for you to go over. Just to do your flexibility workouts and then you can leave." Jasper says as he reads his e-mail. "Also lock up when you're done."

"Can do" I say as I start to wash my dishes. I know my dad has a class this morning but I don't think he has anything else going on. Probably just spend the rest of the day in the library saving Sean. Yet again.

"Okay well Alice I will meet you at the studio at eight" I answer basically dismissing her.

Then I turn to Jasper. He shakes his blonde head.

Rose helps with my hair and make-up and leaves Alice to picking out the clothes. Alice is starting her own line of clothes, but for now she just spends her time spending my money and dressing me up like some cheap, plastic doll. Rose during the day owns a car repair shop and is called in every once in a while when her mechanics can't handle the job. Which is often. I think they just want to see Rose with grease smeared all over her face, but hey that's just a fourteen year olds opinion.

"Well then I'm going to go take a shower" I say as I start for the stairs.

"Bye see you later" Alice and Jasper called after me. I ran the next two floors up to my bedroom.

I pulled a mid-thigh length jean skirt, pink leggings, and a blue, green, and pink paisley three-quarter sleeve baby doll out of my closet and bring it into the bathroom with me.

I turn on the hot water and turn on the Barlow Girl How Can We Be Silent CD. "Song for the Broken" rings through my large white bathroom as I get ready to take a shower.

*************

My cell phone started ringing and "Get the Party Started" by Pink started to play along the street. I looked down at my black converse shoes as I pulled my cell phone out of my light spring jacket. It was the end of April and still a little chilly.

"Hello Ally" I answered as I bounced my bag with changes of clothes in it.

"Hey Baby Girl. Did you bring your Converse's? Are you on your way?" Alice questioned one after the other.

"Yes Ally I brought my shoes and yes I am on my way." I said between giggles at Alice's bubbly excitement.

"Good girl. I'll see you soon. I can hear the gate opening." Alice said as she hung up.

I lived in a gated house. All of my family lived down the street one way or another. You would think they would want to move away from their parents but apparently not.

The gate finished swinging open and I walked out to the sidewalk. I started towards the direction of the photo studio.

On my way I enjoyed the cool air and saying hi to people who know me as the Cullen family's youngest member, the grandchild of Esme and Carlisle Cullen, or Edward Cullen's daughter. No one knows that I am in a movie. Jasper asked them to keep it a secret. So I am the special new star.

I walk by a news booth. I smile at Chuck, the guy who runs it. As I walk by a magazine catches my eye. I turned and walk back.

"Where is New York's favorite Daddy?"

Underneath was a picture of me walking in sweats to the studio. Jasper was walking with me. I remember we were talking about some scenes that Summit Studios were going to have a stunt double for me. And I being the daredevil I am I wanted to do the stunts myself.

I looked up at Chuck. I picked up the magazine and pulled some money out of my pocket. I paid for the magazine and ran to the photo shoot.

When I opened the door people were running around and I stepped in and closed the door behind myself.

Jasper and Alice walked up to me as soon as I turned around. They smiled at me.

"Jasper have you seen this?" I asked as I held the magazine out. Jasper took it gently from my hand. He and Alice studied it for a minute. Then they looked up at me.

"Where did you get this?" Jasper asked.

"At the news stand." I answered hurt. People should butt out of my business and I'm not even known yet. It's not my dad's fault that he goes to school. Well, technically it is, but he wants to and that is his right. People had no reason to talk about him like this.

Alice broke me from my thoughts. "We should get you ready." Alice said happily as she pulled me into the dressing room.

Alice opened the door and pulled me through. "I like the outfit by the way. I may finally be rubbing off on you. Even though a dress would look much better on you model-like figure, but baby steps are good." Alice ranted.

Alice shoved in my direction light black stone washed skinny jeans, a small form-fitting t-shirt with a black piano, guitar, and drum set. Then it looked like black paintballs were shot at it.

She also shoved at me a dark jean fitted vest. I took them without complaint and went to change behind the curtain.

When I stepped out Alice grabbed me for hair and make up.

For my hair Alice just took it out of it's braid and fluffed it. I figured using the look as my hint there would be lots of jumping and swinging my hair down.

Alice applied eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss before Rose ran in the door.

"Sorry. I was catching up on my beauty sleep." Rose said as she made her way over to finish my make up.

When that was done I walked out to the stage.

The props people handed me an Ibanez GSA60JB Jewel Blue Electric Guitar. The fan was turned on and I was pushed up on stage.

I started pretending to play. Even though I could play the guitar better to not let too many people know that. I swung my long hair back and forth. Then right before the next set I lifted the guitar up so the neck was parallel to my body. Then jumped splitting my legs at the knees and brought the guitar down. My hair was all over the place mid-air.

When I came back down on my feet everyone started to clap and get ready for the second set. Honestly, was it that impressive?

"He'll be here next set." I heard said Jasper said to Alice.

Then I jumped down ready for Alice and Rose to have their way with me.

Alice put me in some white baggy cargo pants and a form fitting light blue t-shirt with lettering spelling "LIVE. LAUGH. LOVE." in big white and black lettering. Rose curled my hair while Alice found me a black hat that had a white heart with wings to the side with a rim tipped off to the side.

Rose gave me some light make up and sent me out.

When I got out I noticed Alice and Rose following me. The door opened and I saw my father looking at the computer where the pictures get scanned. He was standing with Jasper and the photographer.

I ran. "Daddy" I squealed as he turned around and caught me.

My father enfolded me in his arms. "Hey Lizzie" he said between laughs at my excitement. "You spend too much time around Alice." he whispered in my ear. I nodded in agreement.

"Well Edward lets get you in hair and make up" Alice and Rose said. I turned to them not understanding.

"Edward is going to be in the second set with you." Jasper explained.

I squealed again. "Go. Go. Go." I said between giggles.

I watched my dad walk away with Rose and Alice to the dressing room.

I sat and scanned through the other pictures from the first set. I noticed my jump wasn't in there. I guess the camera was off by then.

Then a couple minutes later my dad walked out in a dark blue dress shirt and black dress pants. The shirt was untucked and his hair was in disarray like my hair was last set.

I walked up to him and he stopped and looked down at me unsure of what to do. I took his hand and pulled him up to the stage.

I heard and saw cameras flashing as I pulled my dad up the two stairs to the platform. My dad wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up to swing me around slowly.

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck and dad shifted to be holding me bridal style.

Then dad put me down and swung me around we took each other's hands and started to dance. We were both in smiles and laughing.

The shoot ended all to soon and I went to change back into my clothes. When my dad went in to change back into his own clothes I saw a few reporters waiting by the door with Jasper.

I walked up next to Jasper and the cameras started to flash.

I felt someone walk up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Elizabeth how do you feel about never being with your dad?" a reporter shouter out.

Edward's POV

"Elizabeth how do you feel about never being with your dad?" a reporter shouter out.

I swallowed I never was. Then I saw a magazine in Lizzie's hand. Normally, she doesn't read those.

Elizabeth cleared her throat after she had looked at Jasper and myself for permission. I looked dumbstruck at her while Jasper nodded okay.

"Well my dad is going to college to be a doctor and that requires a lot of studying. It's his decision to go to school and I support him and am very proud. That way when he graduates he can fix me up when I fall all over the place" Lizzie smiled at this. "I do not resent him going to school and we spend a lot of time together. We just spend it at home where its more relaxed and we are not being followed by paparazzi and reporters. We watch movies together and eat dinner with our family and he helps me with my homework. He is just as much a dad as any other father on this planet he just has a little bit more going on than just your normal working dad. Thank you." After Lizzie said this she pulled a black sweatshirt hood over her head.

Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and I took our places around Lizzie and pushed out way through the crowd. Emmett was standing on the other side of the door.

Lizzie ran up and gave him a hug then came back and hugged me. "We're all going to go over to the restaurant so we can walk with you" Rose explained.

Liz smiled and started to walk. I wrapped an arm around her waist.

When we got into the restaurant Emmett and Lizzie moved to the back. Lizzie to check in and Emmett to check on things.

Liz came out in her jean skirt, leggings, and shirt like before though now she had on the white waist apron.

She walked over to a table close to the marble counter and smiled. The table was a girl of around fifteen and a boy I was guessing was the same age. The boy spoke and Liz nodded writing something down.

Then the girl spoke and Liz's smiled got brighter. Lizzie nodded and laughed lightly. Liz stood there and spoke to the couple before excusing herself to our table.

"Hey what can I get you guys to drink?" she asked brightly. I loved seeing my little girl this happy.

"Diet Coke. Coke. Water. Water." Lizzie nodded and wrote furiously on her little notepad.

"Okay I'll be right back. Then I have some news for you all" Lizzie said sharing a smile with Alice and Jasper. Lizzie plopped her gym bag next to me and the magazine on top.

"Where is New York's favorie Daddy?"

The headline was staring me in the face. Underneath was a picture of Lizzie and Jasper discussing something.

"Is this why you called me?" I asked upset with the papers. I was doing my best. I only trusted my daughter with my family. Sorry, not every guy is perfect.

Suddenly, the magazine was ripped from my hands and I looked up to see Alice using her eyes to have me look at Lizzie talking to the couple while giving them their drinks. Then she turned to us and started our way.

Emmett walked out of the back and followed Liz.

"Edward, Lizzie thinks you just decided to come visit her. Let her dream that fantasy." Rosalie explained right before Lizzie and Emmett reached us.

Lizzie handed out our drinks and then sat down next to me. "Okay so I found out where my movie is opening this morning." Lizzie started beaming at Jasper.

"So my movie is opening in LA and I want us all to go." Lizzie said turning specifically. "It's in a week and you have a couple days of break. I looked at your class schedule so I was hoping you would be able to be there too. I mean if you have to go study I understand, but I think it would be fun. Maybe even Esme and Carlisle could come too. I mean they don't have to go to the premiere, but a family vacation kind of thing would be fun, wouldn't it?" Lizzie babbled.

I grabbed my daughters head and kissed the top of her head. "Of course that'll be fine. I wouldn't be anywhere else." I said.

Lizzie smiled and stood up. "Okay well I have to go finish making my rounds. Bye."

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_Okay there is Chapter One. This story is going to be so much fun to write. Well I would love it if you would review and give me your thoughts and opinions. Thank you for showing interest in my writing. I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I like writing it. So I need to know if I am supposed to keep Sweet Bella Cullen? I don't think I will considering no one seems like they want to save. Well there you have it. Thanks again._

_God Bless You All,_

_Kara_


	2. Panic Attack

Elizabeth's POV

I walked around the restaurant taking orders and handing out the food throughout the tables. It was incredibly hard to do my job until after my dad left.

I walked back over to Lacy and Mitch, the couple who were celebrating their five month anniversary.

"Hey guys. Can I get you dessert or anything else?" I asked with a smile. They were a cute couple. I had met Lacy at a dance competition a couple months ago since she took lessons at the same studio I did.

"Yeah. Can we have the special fudge volcano?" Mitch asked as I wrote it down.

"Absolutely." I said as I walked over to an elderly couple sitting in a booth by the far wall.

"Hi welcome to Em's Diner. My name is Elizabeth and I'll be your server. Can I start you out with anything to drink?" I asked cheerily.

"Yes we'll have an iced tea and a water" the man ordered. I smiled and wrote it down promising it to be out in a minute.

I walked around the counter so I was looking at Emmett, who was standing behind one of the chefs, while I pinned the order up. I turned to get the drinks ready and on a tray.

I noticed a group of four teenager boys waiting to be seated. "Ryan" I called. He was the one who sat the people down.

I took the drinks over to the couple and then walked over to where Ryan had sat the boys down. I heard Emmett growling beside me as I passed and I smacked his arm on my way over.

I repeated my greeting while being ogled by all four of the boys. They gave me their drink order and when I turned away one of the boys grabbed my apron and pulled me back so my face was directly over his. I heard two growls from behind me.

"Hey hottie. How about you join me later for some fun?" the guys asked. I latched my fingers around his wrist and twisted his arm beyond normal.

"How about you just don't touch me and I'll bring you your order" I hissed as I jammed the ball of my foot into his toes. He jumped in pain and let me go. I turned on my heel and walked to the counter to pick up Lacy and Mitch's dessert.

Emmett's POV

I stood there watching my neice take the order of four rowdy boys.

"Hey Em" Edward said from the opposite side of the counter. I looked up to my brother.

"What can I do for you" I snarled.

"Mom wants some lemon pie" Edward ordered as he followed my gaze to see Liz getting grabbed by one of the boys. He jumped forward and I reached my arm out to grab him.

He looked back to me in question. "I'll take care of this let Liz get mom's order" I said as I sat him down on a stool opposite of me at the bar. When I was sure he would stay seated we looked back and saw Liz twisting the guys arm and hissing something at him. Then the guy jumped in pain and we didn't know why.

As soon as the guy released her, Liz spun on her heel to go back behind the counter. I reached for her and pointed in Edward's direction.

Liz's face lit up and she walked over to her dad. I turned and headed towards the table of boys who were laughing at the one boys pain. I know Jasper and I trained Liz to fight well but I couldn't help but worry about her.

I walked up to the table and the boys turned to me. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't hassle my waitress' especially the one that is my neice. I also thought I would warn you but her father is sitting over there." I said as I turned to see Liz reaching into the dessert freezer and pulling out mom's order.

The boys gulped and I turned knowing my work was done.

"I have to go help Sean tonight. I don't know why he wants to be a doctor if he can't even study for the tests." Edward complained. I chuckled at the stupidity of his friend.

"Not like you could do much better Em" Liz laughed as she handed Edward his receipt and grabbed the dessert sitting on the chef's counter.

Liz pushed past me and walked towards the teen couple. She started to talk to them as she set their plates down.

"Liz really likes working here" Edward said as he watched her talk to the teens.

"She's fun to have around" I mused as we watched her get invited to sit down. Liz did and she talked animatedly for a minute. "She's a good kid. I hate to say this, but I'm glad you messed up. We wouldn't have Liz here today." I said thoughtfully.

"I wouldn't give anything to have a do over. I just wish she had a mother. I'm glad Kate and Carmen stuck around to help while we still lived in Chicago. Not that mom, dad, and everyone else didn't drive me insane by being around all the time." Edward chuckled. "Well I better go. Mom was asking for this." and with that Edward got up and left.

"Bye Dad" Liz called quietly as Edward passed her. Edward kissed her forehead and Liz headed off to take more orders.

*************************

Elizabeth's POV

I took off my apron and said goodbye to my uncle before leaving the restaurant. "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus started to play from my cell phone.

"Hey Dad" I answered.

"Hey Liz. I just wanted to let you know I'm still at Grandma and Grandpa's house." my dad's velvet voice. Just then I heard and saw camera flashes. I let out an irritated growl.

"Okay dad I'll be over in a few minutes. Love you" I said as I hung up. I sped up so that I reached my grandparents house. I quickly punched in the numbers to open the gate and walked up to the front door.

Before I got there Grandma Esme was waiting at the door. I ran into her arms. "Hey Gramma" I giggled as I stole a hug from her. Not like I would actually have to steal one from her, but all the same.

"Hey sweetie." Gramma Esme wrapped her arm around my shoulders, looked at the paparazzi, pressed a button to close the gate, and shuffled me inside.

"How have you been honey?"

"I'm good. Is Grampa here?"

"No he's at work right now."

"I'm guessing dad is upstairs studying"

Gramma laughed and nodded.

"Would you like to help me make dinner?"

"Of course Gramma"

We started swapping funny stories from me and stories about my family growing up from Gramma while we made some fancy chicken dish that was Gramma's secret recipe. I'm the only one she ever taught so she says it will live on in me. Then we made cookies and I was sure Uncle Emmett would be able to smell the food down the street.

When we placed the last cookie sheet in the oven the door opened. And what do you know, Emmett and Rose walked in.

"We're here. No need to worry." Emmett boomed.

Gramma and I laughed as we set the table. "I'll go see if Dad is ready to come down" I said as I took off running up the stairs.

"My, that girl is a bundle of energy" I heard Gramma Esme laugh. Emmett laughed his booming laugh in I was guessing agreement.

I walked up to my dad's door. I turned the knob after knocking quietly and not getting an answer. When the door opened fully it revealed my dad asleep on his books at his desk.

I giggled. I walked over to him and pulled with all my might. He stood up and started to fall on top of me. I yanked his arm in the direction of his bed. He followed and fell onto it face first. I put a hand over my mouth to keep from waking him up with my bubbling laughter.

I threw the comforter over him and walked out of the room.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs everyone, including Grampa, had sat down to wait for me. I ran up and gave him a hug.

"Hey Libby" that was Grampa's special nickname for me.

"Hi" I answered as I took my dad's seat at the table. "Dad was asleep so I'll just bring him leftovers when he wakes up."

We passed the food around. "Honestly, the minute you turn eighteen you are working in my place as a chef" Emmett said as he shoved more food in his mouth. We all laughed at him. "You to Mom. You have a job if you want it."

"No son. Only Edward and I are priveleged enough to have the two best chefs in the world in our kitchens. I'm sure Edward is more than willing to loan or rent his." Grampa said as he winked at me. I chuckled in response. "But my willingness is out of your price range."

"Carlisle" Gramma gasped. We all had another laugh. I took a quick glance over at the clock and tensed. Time was limited.

"Everything alright dear?" Gramma asked.

"Time is limited that's all" I said as I took a forkful of food into my mouth. We sat and talked for another half hour before I had to leave.

"I have to go" I said as I kissed my grandparents on the cheek. I turned to hug Emmett and Rose.

"See ya' squirt" Emmett said as he cut off my air.

"Emmett. Can't. Breathe." I choked out. They all laughed. Emmett dropped me. Then I turned to Rose.

"Bye honey. See you in a few days." Rose said as she kissed my forehead and I ran out the door. I jogged down to my house and grabbed my ballet bag.

I opened the gate and stepped into the busy streets. I ran to my studio and safely made it inside without the paparazzi attacking me. I changed into my leo and sweats then started my excercises.

*************

I closed the door behind me and dropped my bag in the bench in the foyer. I walked towards the kitchen to heat up dad's dinner.

I stuck the food in the oven and wrote dad a note. Then I went up to my dad's bedroom. I grabbed his laundry and walked upstairs to get mine.

***********

Edward's POV

I woke up in my old bedroom. It was around eleven o'clock. I could hear Emmett downstairs. I got up and made my way to the main floor.

My parents, Emmett, and Rose were sitting in the family room. They looked up when I entered.

"Hello Edward" my father said.

"Hey. Where's Liz?" I asked.

"She had dance and then I'm guessing she's at home" Rose answered.

"By herself?" I asked.

"Most likely." Rose answered.

I turned and ran out of the house. "I'll see you guys tomorrow" I called over my shoulder before closing the door behind me.

I unlocked the door and looked around. The light in the kitchen was dimmed and I could hear Liz mumbling in her sleep upstairs.

I started for the stairs, ready to go to the third floor, but stopped when I heard Liz's voice coming from my room.

I walked in and found Liz sobbing on my bed. She was curled up into a tight ball. I ran straight for her. I pulled her close to me when I had reached the bed.

Liz had had plenty of nightmares of abandonment when she was younger, especially after Tanya visited her one night and she told Liz that I was going to leave her.

"No Daddy . . . please don't go . . . I'll be a good girl . . . Daddy, please . . .Daddy" Liz sobbed into my shoulder.

I tried to set her back on the bed but her arms latched around my neck made that impossible.

"Liz listen to me. I'm here. I'm not going to leave you" I said frantically trying to get her to calm down. I felt her pulse. It was through the roof. Surely, this much panic couldn't be good for her.

Suddenly, Liz let out a yelp, jumped, and opened her eyes. Her eyes were wide with panic as she searched for me. When she found me she latched herself around my middle.

I ran my fingers soothingly through her hair. "It's okay Elizabeth. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Daddy, please don't ever leave me" Lizzie cried. Her pulse was still skyrocketing.

"Baby I'll never leave you. You're my best girl" I whispered.

Her breathing was deep, finicky, and panicked. "Honey, I'm gonna go get Granpa"

"No. You won't come back" Lizzie sobbed her breathing was now gasping.

"Baby, come with me. Hold my hand. You'll see. I won't leave you. I'll go get my phone." I stood her up with me.

She released my waist but grabbed my hand as if it was keeping her alive. We walked downstairs and I grabbed my phone.

I sat her down at the breakfast counter on a stool. Her gasping was filling the air. I flicked my phone open and called my father.

"Hello"

"Dad. Can you come over to give Liz some medicine. I'm thinking Atropine. She had a nightmare and is having a mini panic attack." I said quickly.

"I'll be there in a minute"

"Thanks" I hung up.

Liz was whimpering at the counter looking at me. I walked over to her and she latched herself to me as soon as I was close enough. I sat underneath her and pulled her onto my lap. She brought her legs up and rested her chin on them.

Dad came in the door a minute later. Bella jumped, yelped, and pulled me closer. Her gasping had become unhealthy.

Dad walked into the kitchen and his eyes widened at the sight. He rushed over to Liz and pulled out a needle. Liz stuck her arm out reluctantly. She looked up at me with sad, depressed, teary eyes.

"I'm sorry" she whispered in between gasps.

"Honey it's okay" I whispered back. She flinched momentarily as she felt the needle peirce her skin.

Her head fell to my shoulder and her breathing showed a dramatic change. Her breaths were deep and slow.

She slowly picked her head up. "Dad did you eat?" she asked increduously.

I shook my head. I looked up to Dad. He smiled and leaned in to kiss Liz's forehead. "Libby, you need to sleep" his doctor side coming out.

"I will as soon as Dad eats." Bella smiled wickedly. I shook my head and Liz shakily got up. She pulled a plate of food out of the oven and turned it off.

She set it in front of me and kissed my cheek. Liz led Dad to the door and I heard them laugh about something.

After the door closed I heard Liz head up stairs. This food was amazing.

After I finished eating I headed upstairs. Liz had fallen asleep in rolled up, dark blue, mesh shorts and one of my t-shirts. She was wrapped up on my side of my bed. I laid down next to her, kissed her forehead and fell asleep.

_**I do not own Twilight.**_

_**There is Chapter 2. Sorry it took me so long but like with all my other stories I kind of ran out ideas. But now that I have written it. I hoped you enjoyed it.**_

_**God Bless,**_

_**Kara**_


	3. Alex and Paramore

I do not own Twilight, Starbucks, or Paramore.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth's POV

I woke up next to my dad. I was curled into a ball next to him. Dad woke up momentarily and smiled down at me.

"Daddy I'm really sorry about last night." I said as soon as he looked awake enough to hear me.

Dad looked back at me shocked. "Baby it's okay. You can't control that." Dad pulled me into a hug. "What do you have going on today?"

I thought over my schedule. "I'll have to call Jazz, but I'm pretty sure nothing." I answered.

"I have class today, so do you want me to call someone to stay with you?"

"That's okay. I'll be fine. I'll start breakfast" I said quietly as I made my way downstairs.

I heard footsteps marching around above me while I made coffee and heated up the donuts Dad brought home a couple of days ago.

I picked up my cell phone just as Jasper and Alice walked in. I smiled at them and set my phone back down.

"Hi Liz" Alice called as she kissed my cheek.

"Hey. Jasper do I have anything going on today?" I asked as I turned to grab the donuts out of the microwave.

I set the plate down on the breakfast counter where Alice and Jasper were sitting. I turned and poured three cups of coffee. Two mugs and one to-go cup.

"You have one last photo shoot and interview for Silver Lilacs then everything will be released." Jasper said as he picked up his cup. "But that's it."

I took a seat at the breakfast counter and we talked. Dad ran down and I held out his keys while he grabbed his coffee and donuts. He grabbed them and kissed my forehead.

"Edward would be so lost without you" Alice laughed. I shrugged and finished my juice.

"It's the least I can do for him" I answered. "Well I have to take a shower for the shoot." with that I got up and ran up the stairs.

I grabbed a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a midnight blue long sleeve waffle-patterned shirt, and pulled my black tailored peacoat. I set the clothes on my bathroom counter and let my Paramore C.D. play. "Born for This" blared through my bathroom.

"Lizzie" Alice's voice called up the stairs. I slid down the railing to her.

"Yeah" I asked.

"Liz someone's at the door for you" Jasper called behind her. I jumped off the railing and walked towards the door. The FedEx man stood at the door with a tall package. I squealed and ran to the door.

I signed his machine and he gave me my package. I squealed again after I had closed the door. I set the package on the ground and ripped it open after grabbing my pocket knife off the bookcase. I slid the guitar out of it's case.

I went online last night and bought the same guitar I had used at the photo shoot. I set it back in it's case and locked up the case.

"Liz I didn't know you played an instrument" Alice said as she and Jasper followed me to the music room.

"Yeah. I play the guitar, piano, and bass. For a while I was learning the flute and violin. I write my own songs. There is a CD of them somewhere in either room." I explained as I walked through the room that held the grand piano, that belonged to my dad, and two or three of my guitars.

"What do you mean either room?" Jasper asked.

"Well this is Dad's room." I said as I hit the button on the elevator that leads to my music room. I stepped in and Alice and Jasper followed me.

I waited until the elevator doors opened to continue. The doors opened revealing my studio. The walls were black with splatter paint in every color. The white molding capped it off. The light hardwood floor gave the room a comfortable feel. "This is my music room" I said as I walked towards the newest guitar holder I had brought out last night. I set the case back on the ground and took the guitar out. I turned and saw Alice and Jasper checking out my recording equipment, many guitars, and various instruments I had scattered around the large room. "You don't seriously think my bedroom, bathroom, and closet take up a whole floor. Even though the loft over there is part of the attic" I said as I pointed to a spiraling metal staircase in the corner of the room.

"Who else knows about this?" Jasper asked.

"Dad, Gramma, and Granpa. I didn't want to project it out to the world." I explained.

"How does nobody know about this room?" Alice asked.

"You can only get to it from the loft or Dad's music room. Emmett and Jazz have been in the loft. I have to take a shower." I said as I walked towards the stairs to the loft. "You can take the elevator back down" I said as I climbed the stairs.

************

I climbed into Jasper's Mercedes and Jasper drove us to the location of the shoot. It was a sunny day and Jasper said they were going to take some pictures inside and some outside. We were going to start inside.

We climbed out of the car and Jasper held the door open for me. I saw Jake, who played my older brother, Seth, who played my best friend and Dad's girlfriend's son, Leah, who played my Dad's girlfriend, Embry, who played one of Leah's sons, Paul, who played Leah's ex-husband, Quil, who played another of Leah's sons, and Jared, who played my dad.

Silver Lilacs was about a girl who sets up her single father with her best friend's mother. Her best friend has feelings for her and his two older brothers are protective of have feelings for her. The story is just about everything she has to go through including her older brother moving away for college. The story is based loosely off a book. I read the book and personally, I don't know what makes this story so special.

"Hi" I call. They all turn to me and the boys get evil smiles on their faces.

"Hi Liz" Leah and Jared call. I wave at them before walking over.

"Elizabeth you need to get changed" Jasper called. Jasper always calls me by my full name when in business mode. Leah walks with me since she still has to get changed.

"Did you hear we're doing three sets. The pool scene, just pictures, then we have to go outside." Leah told me.

"No I didn't hear that." I replied as we stepped behind the curtains.

I had a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a short, purple silk, Asian-style wrap dress shoved in my direction while I heard people discussing what shoes I would wear. I changed into the clothes and stepped out. Lavendar heels were thrust in my direction. I slipped them on and stepped out from behind the curtain.

Jasper was standing with the other managers. I walked towards my co-stars.

"Wow Liz you look awesome." Seth said as I walked up next to him.

"Thanks" I answered.

"Okay for the shoot we're going to use your characters names. So Matilda, John, and Matthew we need a couple of pictures of the family before." the photographer called out. Everyone who wasn't called stepped out of the way.

Jake, Jared, and I stay. "Okay Matilda stand in between your father and brother." We comply silently. The photographer snaps pictures and tells everyone to get in the picture. We stand and let the photographer place us.

Then we are sent to change for the pictures in the pool. The studio set up an area with a pool. I was given the a navy bikini with light purple polka dots. I got the bottoms tied on but I was having trouble with the part the tied behind my back. I was holding it closed and waiting for Leah.

Leah walked out in a few minutes and I waved her over. She graciously tied my bathing suit and we headed over to the pool. The guys were already in the pool splashing each other. Everyone got out and we jumped in a line into the pool, as directed. Then I was told to get out. While I was standing on the side of the pool getting instructions, Seth, Jake, Embry, and Quil grabbed my arms and legs. They started swinging me back and forth while I screamed from shock and begged for them to set me down. Then while holding me over the pool they swung me forward and let go. I splashed into the pool on my back.

"You jerks" I laughed before I went in.

We did more poses and jumps while the cameras kept clicking.

Then we were sent to dry off. Leah's and my hair was blow-dryed while our clothes were picked out and we were asked the questions. Leah, Jared, and Paul only had to pose for a few more before they were allowed to leave.

"Liz you released a statement the other day. Is what you said true?"

"Absolutely. My dad is allowed to go to school to further his education. It's not my place to say he is or not. I love that even though he made a mistake and had me he still has dreams. My one friend, their parents gave up all of their dreams just so that they could stay home with her. She wishes they didn't. I am also very proud of my dad. He has set his goals high and he is reaching them."

"Leah is the a relationship between you and Jared?"

Leah answered no and ranted on about how the press shouldn't worry about that. Though I knew they thought it was their business.

"Liz do you have a significant other?"

"Yes. My family. They are significant and they are not me. Fourteen-year-olds do not need boyfriends or girlfriends. We just need to focus on school and being the best of ourselves that we can be."

"Liz what are your plans for the future?"

"I have a few movies that I'm looking at. I also have plans to model my aunt's new line of clothes. Other than that has not been planned yet."

The reporters asked a few more questions of Leah before they left. Our hair was dry and our clothes were given to us.

I slipped into the black corset dress the ended a few inches below my knees. I tied the straps behing my neck. We headed out to the field scene that was set out. We were told we were doing individuals first. Leah went first. She did different poses then they told her to act natural.

Then I was called up. They had me lay on the grass and had my hair fan out around my head. They took pictures above me then either side. I did a few more poses then they said I could do whatever I wanted. I sat down on my knees and picked a dandelion from the grass. Then they told me to stay on my knees and they were going to take pictures looking up at me. I did as I was told. I then stood up twirled around the field. Then I stood still and let the chilly wind blow my hair around.

Everyone else did their singles then we were asked to take a few more cast pictures. Then Leah, Paul, and Jared left.

We were escorted back inside and they had set up a bunch of sand on the ground in front of the wall that was all glass. The noon sun shone down brightly.

It was just the boys and I now. When I was looking out the window Jake came up behind me and picked me up bridal style.

"Jake I'm in a dress" I screeched as my hands flew to my skirt.

"The photographer said to act normal with you. So it's time to play Capture the Liz" Jake called out.

"Jake you're on my team" Quil called out. Jake started running and I held my skirt with one hand and Jake's neck with the other.

Quil grabbed me when Jake got tired of carrying me and keeping me away from Embry and Seth.

Suddenly, Quil was falling and I was airborne. Embry caught and started running the opposite direction. I was holding my skirt down still. Then I was handed to Seth who threw my over his should and held my skirt down for me. This was the position when Seth let me down. The game ended when I got away from who ever was carrying me. Seth was rushed by Jake and he let me down. I slid off Seth's side and ran to the side to watch Seth get dog piled by Quil, Jake, and Embry.

I waved at the camera while the boys thought I was buried underneath them. The boys eventually let Seth up to find me not there. After that we did random poses until we were told we could go.

I got back into my own clothes. I did the buckles on my knee length boots and buttoned up my coat. I stepped out and met Jasper.

"Where do want to go?" Jasper asked.

"Ally should be done with her meeting by now." Jasper's eyes lit up at the mention of Alice. "I really want Starbucks hot chocolate though. Then I'm just gonna walk in the park. So go meet your pixie and take her to lunch." I laughed as I pushed Jasper. He kissed the top of my head and ran to his car.

I stepped out of the studio and walked down to Starbucks. I got a hot chocolate and then proceeded to walk to a park. I walked through the gates of the park and found a familiar trail. (AN: Sorry I don't live in New York so I don't know what park Liz would be at.)

I sipped my cocoa while I walked and watched families interact with each other. Suddenly, I was run into by a little boy. This boy looked about seven or eight. He turned and looked at me with wide scared eyes.

I crouched down next to him. "Are you lost?" I asked in a soothing tone.

The boy nodded and looked around. "Honey what's your name?" I asked.

He looked at me as if summarizing the danger of telling me. "My name's Alex" the boy said quietly.

"Alex I'm Liz. I need you to tell me who you're looking for." I said cautiously trying to convey to him that I was here to help. The boy was wearing a t-shirt and shorts. He was also wet. It was too cold for this boy to be okay.

"Sweetie do you know who you're looking for?" I asked again as I started unbuttoning my jacket.

"I'm on tour with my sister and her band." Alex said quietly.

"Okay honey do you or your sister have a cell phone?" I asked as I stood up and slipped my jacket off.

"Hayley has a cell phone. I know the number, but I don't have my cell phone. Hayley took it because I was bad." Alex explained getting more comfortable with me.

"Okay Alex I'm going to help you. I need you to trust me. I'm not going to hurt you, but you can get sick being wet and not properly dressed so if I call your sister and she can't get to you immeadiately I'm going to take you home with me." I spoke soothingly as I slid my jacket on his arms. I took my cell phone out of my pants pocket.

Alex repeated the number to me and I called it.

"Hello" an anxious voice crooned from the other line.

"Hello my name is Elizabeth. I found your brother Alex and I was wondering where you could pick him up." I said getting my speal out.

"You found Alex." the girl said relieved. I heard her call in the background. "Someone found Alex." I heard someone in the background call out, "Who?"

"Who are you?" the girl's voice asked.

"My name is Elizabeth Cullen. Your brother is with me in Freedom Park.(AN: Again I don't live in New York so I had to make up the name of the park because they are not necessarily in the main part of New York City.)Who is this?" I asked.

"My name is Hayley Williams from Paramore. Alex is my brother. We are at our hotel and that is faraway from Freedom Park. Where can we meet you so I can pick him up?" Hayley asked.

"Hayley I am a fourteen year old girl. The only place I can meet you at is this park, my house, or the Starbucks down the street." I said. "I am currently alone my agent and uncle is with my aunt."

"Where is your house?" Hayley asked.

I told her the address and the security code. The least I can give is information while I have her brother. She told me she couldn't make it until later. They were in a press conference. Alex and Hayley talked for a bit while she explained what was going to happen.

I hung up after exchanging all the details.

Alex was now shivering. He was thin enough that I should be able to carry him. I was suddenly glad I put on the heavy shirt.

"Alex your sister is going to pick you up at my house later. So I'm going to carry you to my house." I said as I scooped him up.

I started walking and Alex was curling up to my body trying to stay warm. "You were in the paper. Your Daddy is the bad one." Alex asked quietly.

"My Daddy isn't bad. He is just busy. He loves me and I love him though." I answered just as quietly. I thought for a moment before speaking. "So tell me about your sister." I said happily.

Alex rambled on about how great his sister was while I walked. After about twenty-five minutes we reached my house. I set Alex down for a minute to punch in security code. I walked down to my grandparents to see if they had dry clothes for Alex.

I held his hand while we walked down the street. Alex was telling me about everything he had done on tour with his sister. I knocked on the door. Gramma answered soon after.

"Liz great to see you. Who is this?" Gramma asked worried. She glanced at me.

"Gramma this is Alex. He was lost in Freedom park and I talked to his sister. She is not able to pick him up until later so she told me to bring him home with me. I was wondering if you might have some dry clothes for him to wear while I dry his clothes that he has on now." I explained as I followed Gramma and pulled Alex into the house.

Gramma searched and pulled out one of Emmett's old t-shirts and a pair of my dad's old shorts.

"Thanks Gramma. I need to get him to my house." I said as I kissed her cheek and picked Alex up once again.

I walked down the street to my house. I unlocked the door and Alex followed me in.

I handed him the clothes. "You can change in the bathroom. I can dry your underclothes if you want but I don't have to." I said as I led him to the bathroom. I left him there and I grabbed a blanket and walked to the kitchen. I started some water for hot chocolate for Alex. I stuffed my cool, almost full cup in the microwave as well.

Alex came out in a minute and found me. I patted the blanket on the counter and held my hand out for his clothes. Once he handed them to me I threw them in the dryer and started it.

I found Alex wrapped up in the blanket sitting on the breakfast counter. I grabbed the can of cocoa mix as the microwave clicked off.

I grabbed the cups and mixed Alex some while I sipped my own cup. After handing him the mug I jumped on the counter and we talked for the forty minutes while his clothes dried. I told him about how I loved his sister's band.

When the dryer clicked off I grabbed his clothes and Alex changed again.

"Hey you want to go to the loft?" I asked.

Alex looked at me questioningly. "We have six hours to waste. We can play video games. I have Wii Fit and Rockband." I said as Alex's eyes perked up. I hopped down throwing out my empty cup. I took Alex's empty mug and washed it in the sink.

Alex jumped down and I pulled him on my back while I headed for the music room.

"Alex just start up either game I'm going to change" I called as I slid open the floor panel that revealed my room. I slid down and landed on the staircase.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out my splatter painted black skinny jeans and a black short sleeve sweater. I slid them on and headed back to Alex. He had Wii Fit started up and was playing I laughed and sat back on the couch.

We took turns playing for two hours before my dad showed up from the panel that led to my music room.

"Liz Grandma said you have a surprise for me." he called cautiously. I walked over to him and pulled him up and all the way into the room.

"Dad this is Alex. He is Hayley Williams from Paramore's little brother. I found him in Freedom park. Hayley is going to pick him up in four hours. Alex this is my dad Edward Cullen" I introduced the two.

"Are you sure she knows where he is?" Dad asked.

"Yes. I arranged for her to pick him up after their press conference. We talked for awhile." I explained.

"As long as she knows." Dad said. Alex went back to playing the game. "You actually let someone in through your room. I also heard Alice and Jasper found out about our separate music rooms."

I nodded and then headed back to the couch. Dad sat beside me. We laughed and played video games until Dad said he would order pizza.

After Dad left to answer the door for the pizza Alex started playing the drums for "Should I Stay Or Should I Go" by The Clash. I learned this song on the real guitar so I ran down and grabbed my electric guitar that was hooked up to my blue pocket amp and dashed back up the stairs. I strapped the guitar over my shoulder and played along. At the end we heard clapping and Alex and I turned to see my Dad and all of Paramore. My smile increased if that was possible.

"You're an awesome guitar player" Josh said as I turned around.

"Thanks" I said. I saw Alex get up and run to Hayley. She dropped to her knees and checked him out. Dad was holding four pizza boxes. I smiled and pulled the top box from him and set it on the coffee table. Dad walked up behind me. Paramore just stood awkwardly by the elevator.

"Well don't just stand there. Eat." I said as I grabbed a slice. The band walked over and everyone started eating.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_There is Chapter Three. Sorry it took me so long. I had ideas I just didn't know how to get them out._

_Kara_


	4. A Mistake?

**I do not own Twilight, M&M's, Hershey's, or any other actual thing named in the story. I do own Elizabeth though. And all the extra characters.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizbeth's POV

After we ate and played video games 'til early I got to show the band my music room and I tried to hide the stacks of my self-recorded c.d.'s. Hayley invited me to come to their concert tomorrow. I got to mess around with the band. I played the guitar to CrushCrushCrush, after their encouragement and Paramore performed a song in my music room. Dad told me I could go to the concert.

I ended up calling Jasper at one in the morning to see if I had anything going on tomorrow. I had a photo shoot for _Like Mother, Like Daughter _from eleven to four so I would be able to make it to the concert. I agreed and then Hayley announced it was time to get Alex to bed. I hugged him once again and went down with one of my favorite bands in the elevator. They said they would have their limo pick me up.

Then I went back upstairs to help dad clean the loft. Dad was asleep when I got up there. I knew I couldn't move him on my own so I would have to wake him up. "Dad" I called. He stirred and stood up. I helped him down the stairs into my room and then down the stairs to his floor. I promised him I would clean up the loft.

I cleaned up as quickly as possible and then climbed into bed. It was late in the morning and I was going to hear an earful from the make-up team and the photographer tomorrow.

I woke up to a pounding on my door and two voices arguing outside my room.

"But I need to dress her." Alice whined as there was a shuffling outside the door.

"Alice let her sleep." Dad argued.

"But Jasper needs to tell her." Alice argued again as there was a banging on my door.

"Then let Jasper text her. I doubt she's up." Dad shot back.

"Would you two be quiet so I can sleep" I yelled from under the covers. I wasn't sure if they could hear me or not.

I heard the door open and I pushed myself up my covers falling down my back showing the mess that was my bronze hair covering my face.

"Liz I need to dress you." Alice singsonged.

"Ali I have a gun and I am not afraid to use it. Why did you wake me up at-" I leaned my weight on one hand and turned my alarm clock around. "Seven o'clock in the morning." I was whining by the end. I grabbed the brush on my nightstand and threw it towards the door. Noticing the door shut so that the brush banged into the door.

Dad stuck his head back in. I waved him in and fell down on my face dramatically. I heard the door shut again and Dad's velvety chuckle.

I scooted over in my bed and lifted the covers. The bed sunk down on the side Dad had just crawled in on. I turned on my side to face him not wanting to be rude.

Dad moved my messy hair away from my face. I smiled at him and he pulled me into his side.

"It's nice to see you acting like a teenager. You're forever taking care of me when it should be the other way around." Dad said quietly.

"It's okay. You let me live my dream I'll let you live yours. It's only fair." I replied.

"Thanks. I do have one question though." Dad said getting serious.

"Yes?" I prompted him to continue.

"Do you really have a gun?"

I laughed. "Yes. A big water gun. It's just as effective as a real gun with Ali"

"Thank goodness." Dad said as he dropped his head back down on one of my pillows. I laughed.

"Do you really think I have the connections to get a gun?" I asked laughing harder.

"I really hope not." Dad answered.

"So what does Jazz need to tell me?" I asked.

"I think the photoshoot is cancelled." Dad said.

"Good. I can go back to sleep. So you have classes today?" I asked knowing full well the answer.

"Just two and then I need to head to the library to study. Liz I'll be able to support us after school. This is good. Then you won't have to work all the time. You can be more selective with your jobs. By the way, I've heard about this new movie. I don't remember signing forms for this particular movie. I don't like the message it gives off." Dad ranted.

"You do realize you're being hypocritical." I sighed tucking my face into Dad's side. His smell was always calming for me.

"Liz just because it happened to me doesn't mean I shouldn't have done it. Even if I did get you out of the deal. And know Liz I would never give you up." Dad said trying to backtrack.

"Yeah. I know" I said as the tears started to well up. I shook my head and closed my eyes burrowing further into Dad's side.

"I love you Elizabeth. I would never give you up." I heard Dad whisper as I fell from consciousness.

I woke up a few hours later feeling more refreshed. I thought back to my conversation with Dad and my mood dropped instantly.

I tied my hair up in a big bun that had curls sticking out randomly in a few places. I slipped into a long sleeve grey shirt and some pink, orange, and yellow plaid shorts.

I slumped down the stairs to get Dad's laundry from yesterday after grabbing my own seeing as I already did one load yesterday. After piling everything in the basket, I walked downstairs to the laundry room and separated the loads before shoving one in.

Now there are two things I like to do when I am upset or angry. I cook or clean seeing as if I have no where to go I have no reason to leave the house.

Since the house was clean, I started baking. By one, I had two batches of brownies, three plates of cookies, three different kinds, an apple pie, lucky for me I bought a bunch of apples last time I went to the store, and a pan of lemon squares.

Then, surprise surprise, Emmett opened the door and waltzed right into the kitchen. I looked up and saw his face looking around at the baked goods in awe before I went back to beating the batter for more chocolate chip cookies.

Emmett was still standing and looking around the kitchen when I snapped at him. "Well pick something and eat it."

"What did Eddie do?" Emmett asked as he brought a plate of cookies over and sat down at the counter.

"Nothing" I muttered. I started slapping the cookie dough on a cookie sheet. "Hey Em do you want to go with me to the store so I can get more supplies?" I asked him with my puppy dog face.

Emmett put his hand over his face. "I don't want to. I want to eat these delicious cookies." Emmett whined.

I got right up in his face. "Please Uncle Emmy. I'll make you more double chocolate chip cookies." I bargained quietly.

"Fine" Emmett huffed.

"Thank you" I said immeadiately kissing his cheek. I tossed the cookie sheets into the oven, set the timer, and raced up the stairs to get ready.

I pulled on some dark blue skinny jeans, a blue t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. I grabbed my jean purse that I made with Ali and Aunt Rose. When I ran downstairs, the timer started going off and Emmett talking to somebody on his phone.

I took the sheets out of the oven and placed them on cooling racks.

"Rosie just tell me" Emmett whined. I sat at the counter for a few minutes until I scraped the cookies off the tray.

"Fine here she is." Emmett thrust the phone to my face. I grabbed it before he hit me with it.

"Hello" I asked as I stuck the cookie sheets in the sink to wash them.

"Hi sweetie. I was wondering if you could pick something up for me at the store. As well as saving me some of the cookies my husband ate" Aunt Rose asked.

"Sure Aunt Rose. What do you need?" I asked turning around to bag some cookies. When I was little I called everybody by their first name except Dad, Gramma, and Granpa. Then I overheard Aunt Rose one night while she was talking to Emmett that she would like it if I called her Aunt Rose. So from then on I called her Aunt Rose.

"I need you to pick me up a pregnancy test." Aunt Rose said quietly.

A smile threatened to break out on my face, but I figured if Aunt Rose asked me she wanted to keep this a secret. And smiling hugely would alert Emmett.

"Sure I can get that for you. Do you need me to pick anything else up?" I asked.

"Yes. Some M&M's and Hershey bars." Aunt Rose admitted reluctantly.

I laughed. "I can do that. I'll bring over my fondue pot, too." Aunt Rose and I had a tradition that whenever we weren't feeling good we would dip goldfish into vanilla yogurt. And when we were celebrating we dipped M&M's into melted Hershey bars.

"See you soon Aunt Rose." I said as I closed Emmett's cell phone and handed it to him. I grabbed the keys to Dad's Aston Martin, since he took the Volvo. And I need to keep practicing.

"Let's go" I said after I grabbed my revised shopping list from the back of the pantry door.

Emmett barreled for the front door. I laughed and locked the house up, making sure the oven was off.

I was a good driver because Gramma taught me. Well, that's what she said.

I jumped in the driver's seat and we were off.

"So what did Rosie need?" Emmett questioned casually.

"Feminine products." I snickered as I watched Emmett cower away from his phone.

"Yeah so I'll stay away from you while you get those." Emmett said unsteady. I navagated through the street until we pulled up to a grocery store.

We walked around the store picking up things on my list and things I thought I needed. Then when it was time to get Aunt Rose's stuff I told Emmett to leave.

"Emmett" I laughed.

Emmett looked at my face and he ran. "Okay I'll be looking at video games." And with that he was gone. I laughed all the way over to the aisle that held what I was looking for.

I picked up three different pregnancy tests as I remember Dad told me my mother did. Then I pushed my full cart up to the register and set the pregnancy tests and the candy down first so Emmett didn't see them.

I noticed when the older woman who was behind the counter rang them up she shook her head at me.

"You're too young to be pregnant." she said.

"For you information, they're for my aunt. I just happened to be going to the store today so she asked me to pick some up. They're not for me." I answered snippily.

The lady shook her head and continued to ring stuff up. Then, suddenly, Emmett came from behind me, picking me up so that I was shielding his eyes, the cashiers eyes widened at his size.

"Are they gone?" he asked scared.

I laughed. "Yes Emmett they have already been bagged. Now put me down."

Emmett set me down and I continued to place items on the belt. Emmett tried to sneakily set down a video game with my stuff. I picked it up and put it under my arm while I swiped my credit card through the machine and signed my name. Then I handed Emmett the game.

"He will be paying for this." I smiled at the cashier while pushing Emmett toward the counter.

He payed for his game and we were on our way home. "So how did you know I put the game down?" he asked truly curious.

"I did live with you for quite a few years. I picked up on your antics." I smiled at him as I drove down the streets.

Suddenly, my phone started ringing "Your Guardian Angel" in my purse. I grabbed it out and turned on the speaker phone so I could keep both hands on the wheel.

"Hello Dad" I asked.

"Liz" Dad's voice filled the car. My smiled dropped off my face.

"Hi Dad" I answered.

"Hi. I have a date tonight so I wanted to let you know that I won't be home later."

"Eddie has a date." Emmett boomed. I cracked a small smile at that comment.

"Emmett" Dad asked.

"Yeah Dad we're in the Aston Martin right now. Had to go grocery shopping." I said.

"Okay. Be careful with it. Well I'll see you later" Dad said as he hung up.

"Yep. See you later" I snapped as I shoved the phone back into my purse. Emmett looked shocked at me.

I pulled into our driveway and opened the garage before driving in. "Can you help me bring in the bags" I asked quietly. I grabbed the bags and walked in the house.

When all the bags were in Emmett told me he had to go up to the restaurant. I said goodbye and sent him with the rest of the cookies he ate earlier.

Then Aunt Rose showed up and hugged me. I smiled at her and led her further into the house.

"We should call Gramma for this" I suggested as I handed her the bag after taking out the candy and setting the Hershey bars to melt.

"We should" Aunt Rose said distracted. I gave her a glass of water and sat her at the breakfast counter. I grabbed the phone and dialed Gramma's number.

"Hello" Gramma's voice called.

"Hi Gramma it's Lizzie." I answered.

"Lizzie to what do I owe this pleasant surprise."

"Gramma could you come over for a few minutes. Aunt Rose and I will explain when you get here."

"Of course dear. I will be there in a minute." then I heard the dial tone.

I turned to Aunt Rose. She looked nervous. I wrapped my arms around her. "It'll be okay." I soothed her worries.

Seconds later, the front door was flung open. Gramma came rushing through. She saw and ran to us.

"What's wrong dears?" she asked breathless. I tried to imagine Gramma running down the street but I just couldn't conjure up the image.

"Absolutely nothing is wrong. Aunt Rose thinks she might be pregnant." I explained and Gramma looked so happy.

"Well Rose go take the tests. We want to know." Gramma pushed.

I smiled at Aunt Rose and helped her up. She took the bag and walked to the bathroom.

**Five Minutes Later**

Aunt Rose came out of the bathroom with a smile on her face. I ran up and hugged her.

"You're gonna be a Grandma again Esme." Aunt Rose said. Gramma ran up behind me and sandwiched me between her and Aunt Rose.

"This is so exciting." I squealed. Then the timer went off signifying that the chocolate was done melting.

"Let's eat." Aunt Rose called as she pushed us toward the counter with the bags of M&M's and the fondue pot.

We sat and talked for awhile before my cell phone rang again with Dad's ring tone.

"Hello" I answered my smile once again falling.

"Liz I was wondering if you could suggest places to eat. I can't think of anything." Dad asked.

I rubbed my forehead. "Um there's Em's, or Red Robin, or you could do Olive Garden." I suggested.

"Olive Garden sounds good." Dad sighed.

"Okay. I'll set you some clothes out." I sighed as I hung up. I set my phone down on the counter and went back to eating.

"Who was that?" Gramma asked.

"Dad. He has a date tonight. Wanted me to suggest places to eat. Hey Rose. I think I can have everyone over tommorrow if you want to announce it." I suggested.

"Could you?" Rose asked. I nodded.

"Well ladies. I have to go home and make dinner." Gramma said. Aunt Rose and I hugged her.

"Hey Aunt Rose can you help me with my hair for the concert tonight?" I asked her.

"Sure honey. Lead the way." I walked up to my room and into my bathroom. I dragged the chair, that Ali makes me sit on when she tortures me, into the bathroom.

I sat down and took off my leather jacket to make it easier for Rose. She grabbed my curling iron and got to work.

"Aunt Rose" I called to get her attention.

"Yeah sweets." she called back with pins in her mouth.

"Do you think I am a mistake?" I asked looking at her in the mirror.

She set down the curling iron and took the pins out of her mouth. "Who told you, you were a mistake?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders from behind.

"Dad hinted at it this morning. He said something like even though I got you out the deal it shouldn't have happened. Was it a really big deal when I was born?" I asked her.

"Of course it was a big deal. Just not the way you're thinking. Kate, Carmen, Eleazar and Nana and Papa Denali were so excited for you to be born. Sure they were a little disappointed Tanya got pregnant at sixteen, but they wouldn't give you up for anything. And all of us. We were never upset with Edward, who was fourteen, or Tanya. Esme and Carlisle gave us all free reign and they said if something happened we had to be responsible for the consequences of our actions. So Edward was responsible and talked Tanya out an abortion. I remember we all, the Denali's included, were very angry with her for even ever giving that option a thought. We never understood why Tanya didn't want you. She could have been living a very comfortable life living off your dad's and your money. We found out later that she wasn't going to tell anyone when she went into labor and then she would give you up for adoption, but Edward was with her when her water broke. But I know all of us, never would have forgiven ourselves if we didn't have you. You know you're like the heart of our family. All of us coupled up in high school and you were like our baby project for health only we didn't get to give you back." Rose smiled and nudged my shoulder with her own. "But I know for a fact if you weren't born Carmen and Eleazar wouldn't have given you your cousin Marrissa. They didn't want to have kids until they were around you and saw how precious you were. Ali and Jazz weren't going to get married until they bonded over taking care of you while Edward was studying for finals. I'm pretty sure you brought Em and I closer together, too." Rose stopped for a minute thoughtfully. "You know you got one of your middle name from the song Amazing Grace. Edward and Tanya never slept apart because Edward never wanted to miss anything. Around four and a half months, when we could feel you kicking you kept Tanya up at night because Edward always had his hands on her belly trying to feel you move. So Edward found that if he sang Amazing Grace it would put Tanya to sleep and he sang it every night and slept with his hands on her stomach so he could feel you. And after you were born he would sing it to you every night. And you were out like a light. I remember this one time we were all watching a scary movie when Carlisle and Esme were gone. Emmett was going to force you and Edwrd to stay downstairs to watch the movie with us claiming that we hadn't spent time altogether as a family. You were only two at the time it took us all a half hour to catch you and your bouncy curls so that Edward could sing you to sleep. When he finally got you to sleep we all settled down to watch the movie when Emmett decided to be a genius and turn on the surround sound so the first really loud noise woke you up. You kept crying and holding on to your dad. We seriously thought your little fingers were going to fall off your hands were so white when you clung to your dad's shirt. He started humming Amazing Grace and eventually got you calmed down and back to sleep. He wanted to take you upstairs so bad, but Emmett was determined to watch the movie with you down there. So Edward had to hum the song the whole time. The next day he lost his voice. None of us got much sleep that week because we were all waiting for you to cry. You never did, but we were all anticipating it. So eventually we all snuck into yours and Edward's room. We saw you in Edward's bed. He had you all cocooned in your blankets and his comforter while he slept under his sheets with his arms around you and you tucked into his chest. I'm sure I could have Esme find pictures of it. It was so sweet."

I smiled. "So you don't think I'm holding Dad back or anything like that?"

"Of course not Sweetie. Your dad it still going to medical school like he decided back in middle school. He still lives by his parents. Those were his dreams. He's living them."

"But he could be a doctor by now if he hadn't stopped to take care of me. You don't think that bothers him?"

"Of course I'm sure it means something to him. But you're his life. He would die for you. He took those years off happily. Is that why Emmett said you weren't happy when Edward called?" Aunt Rose said going back to doing my hair. I nodded.

Eventually, we both got so ticked with my hair I just curled the front so that it would match the back and called it done. I hugged Aunt Rose when we were done and saw her out the door.

I walked into Dad's room and set out black dress pants and a emerald green button up shirt. He could figure out the rest.

_There I got Chapter Four out. In my opinion, I think it's too melodramatic, but this was my best option. Well, here comes Bella. The date and concert should be next chapter, but no promises. Please review and tell me what you thought or what you think I can improve on._

_God Bless,_

_Kara_


End file.
